


Keep Me Company

by ShoshanaFics



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Singing, Winter, enjoy, like literally this is so just useless fluff, the fan in question being me, this is pure fanservice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoshanaFics/pseuds/ShoshanaFics
Summary: That's the way it ought to be.Lucretia rehearses. Maureen has a crush.





	Keep Me Company

**Author's Note:**

> The song (& the title) is from the musical Company! Raúl Esparza's Marry Me A Little is the best one pls listen to it

Maureen had the best roommate. She cooked for herself, she cleaned up after herself, she was relatively neat, she had a similar sense of humor to Maureen’s- but she mostly kept to herself, as well. Had she known more about the ever-busy Lucretia, Maureen  _ might _ have harbored a flame for her. As it was, they normally didn’t talk about school when they were in the dorm, so Maureen had no idea that Lucretia  _ sang _ . 

She had planned to spend her day out on the far side of campus, hanging out on the snow-covered hill, and then maybe grabbing some coffee in the café by the lake, but fate had other plans. A driving snowstorm and a lack of pre-planning had forced her to flee the outdoors, and the coffee shop was, just as luck would have it, closed. So Maureen retreated, shivering, to her dorm room. She was so distracted by the idea of a warm shower that she didn’t even notice the music until she had turned the key and half-opened the door. 

Maureen froze. 

“ _ Want me more than others… not exclusively. That’s the way it ought to be _ ,” sang Lucretia, standing in front of the drawn curtains, sheet music open on the music stand. “ _ I’m ready. I’m ready now! _ ” 

Her low, penetrating mezzo softened and lightened as she began the next verse, Maureen still standing helplessly in the doorway, utterly captivated and thrown completely off guard. Lucretia was facing away from her, and hadn’t noticed her enter the room. Her hands drew gently up to her chest and pressed over her heart as she sang wistfully, “ _ You can be my best friend. I can be your right arm. We’ll go through a fight or two- no harm… no harm. _ ” 

“ _ We’ll look not too deep, _ ” she smiled slightly, “ _ we’ll go not too far. We won’t have to give up a thing, we’ll stay who we are… right! _ ” 

Maureen slowly drew into the room and edged the door shut behind her. “ _ Okay then! _ ” Lucretia’s voice built, her hands flying out, curling into relaxed but nervous fists, “ _ I’m ready! I’m ready now! SomeoO _ Ne God fucking damn it.” 

Her voice cracked, and the tone of voice with which she stopped singing was so conversational and unbothered that Maureen impulsively barked out a laugh, and Lucretia squeaked and whirled around to face the unknown noise. For a moment both girls stood unmoving, eyes wide, completely mortified. 

“...Uh,” said Lucretia after a while, lowering her hands awkwardly to her sides, “uh, how… how long were you standing there?” 

Maureen grinned awkwardly. “I’m not sure?” Then, “You- if you don’t mind me saying, uh- you have a beautiful voice. What’s that for?” 

“Thanks, it’s, it’s for my rep class. We’re giving a concert a week or so after break ends. The theme’s musical theatre; not really my area of expertise. I figured I should get some more practice in, since I already have the sheet music and all. I still can’t get that high note, but I’m working on it.” 

“It sounded amazing. You! Sounded amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Lucretia said again, and half-smiled. Maureen’s heart twanged. 

Oh  _ no _ . 

“Uh, I’m gonna be in here- just, like- it’s snowing outside pretty hard, so I’m just gonna like, chill in my room probably,” said Maureen, who could feel her face heating up, “but if you wanted to keep working on that, like, if you wanted to keep singing, that’s- like- that’s okay, with me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, yeah!” 

“Oh, okay. Uh, thanks.” 

“No problem,” said Maureen, and fled into her room. 


End file.
